1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to water sport equipment and more specifically it relates to an improved flipper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous water sport equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be utilized to assist skin divers, swimmers, body surfers, boogie board riders and the like in the water. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.